Koibito
by Yoshiki-kun
Summary: Hyuuu [KuroFay][Shonen Ai]unos drabbles acerca de esta adorable pareja, espero que les gusten n.n Cap.2 arriba: In your eyes oo Reviews onegai!
1. Deseos

**Hyuuuu Konnichi wa minna!!!Bien...antes era "Jude" .. pero ya nop, ahora me cambié el nick o0o y...pues...lamento lo que hice, pero era necesario, tuve que borrar los fics de "Yume no Owari" y el de "Compitiendo para uke" por que para mí, significaban un completo fracaso u.u y puessss...acabados mis días de depresión...escribí otro fic, tal vez, aún más aburridos que los otros, en fin...u0u más bien, son drabbles (eso creo - ) hasta ahora son 3, tal vez suba los demás...otra cosa...decidí que no voy a dedicar mis fics hasta que esa persona no los lea y me diga lo que opina, pues ya había hecho esto, y me dijo que no le gustaba u.u **

**Supongo que es todo, Tsubasa es propiedad de CLAMP y espero que les guste.**

"**Koibito"**

**Drabble 1: Deseos**

Ambos se encontraban frente a una de esas famosas "fuentes de deseos", Sakura, Syaoran y Mokona ya habían pasado a pedir sus deseos, sólo faltaban ellos.

Fay dio el primer paso, arrojó una moneda en silencio, sus labios se movieron casi imperceptiblemente, se alejó de la fuente y esperó al ninja.

Kurogane, por su parte, arrojó la moneda con algo de odio, haciendo que se hiciera un fuerte sonido al golpear el metal con el agua, no dijo nada, sólo miró aquel lugar con esa frecuente mirada de enojo que tenía y caminó con fastidio hacia sus demás compañeros.

-Hyuuuu¿ qué deseo pidió Kurorin?- El mago se detuvo- de seguro fue...el regresar a Japón, cierto?

-No...-el espadachín se pasó de largo, sin mirar ni un segundo al hechicero de Celes_.-¿Sabes qué fue lo que pedí...? Ir contigo a todas partes..._

Fay corrió de nuevo a su lado, y aunque el camino fue silenciosamente incómodo, Kurogane se sentía tranquilo, sabía que eso de que una fuente cumple deseos era una tontería , pero también sabía que tenía a Fay a su lado, sin importar lo que pasara.

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Creo que sigo igual de mal que antes...u-u en fin, mejor me despido, cuídense y gracias por leer n.n**

**Ja ne!**


	2. In your eyes

**Hyuuuuu volví siento la tardanza...no tengo word xP wenoh o-o acabo de terminar esta cosa...y...la tuve que hacer en word pad x.x y pues..yap...gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste n-n**

* * *

"**Koibito"**

**Drabble 2: In your Eyes**

Fay lo miró detenidamente, intentado buscar alguna expresión en el rostro de su compañero de viaje, pero simplemente no encontraba nada, al menos hasta que Kurogane abrió los ojos...se quedó perplejo, se vio reflejado en los rojizos ojos de Kurogane...pero no sólo vio su reflejo, vio "más allá" de sus ojos...pudo ver tristeza, dolor...

-Qué tanto me ves?

-Yo...

No pudo terminar de decir la frase...sintió una extraña calidez sobre sus labios, Kurogane...le estaba besando??!!Antes de cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar por esa placentera sensación, alcanzó a ver de nuevo la mirada del ninja...su expresión había cambiado por completo, se veía tan lleno de paz, y sus ojos, ya no mostraban ni tristeza ni dolor...tan sólo un profundo amor...

* * *

**o-o xP eso fue muy cursi y/o tonto? owo bueno, espero que les haya gustado, prometo darme más prisa, y sobre mi otro fic, intentaré apurarme n.n gracias por leer.**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!**

／l、  
（ﾟ､｡ ７ 　-Fay-nyan   
　l、 ヽ  
　じしf, )ノ


	3. Closer

**owo shi...volví XD y con inspiración más retorcida que nunca D: bien...sé que es hora de ponerme a actualizar mis fics...y mejor hora no pude elegir!!!XD ya no tengo word...de nuevo xOx en fin...espero que les guste y disculpen la demora...(demora? XD fue un siiiiglo DX)**

* * *

"**Koibito"**

**Drabble 3: Closer**

Fay miraba al cielo entretenido, esos últimos días habían sido bastante tristes, sabía que las plumas de Sakura estaban a punto de ser recolectadas, eso significaba, obviamente, que tendría que continuar con su viaje solo...como siempre, comprendió también que era hora de prepararse para despedirse del espadachín, cosa que no sería NADA fácil, pero al fin y al cabo tenía que hacerlo..daba gracias que todavía le quedaba varios días...o semanas...

-Oe...tú..-le llamo Kurogane con voz algo cortante.

-Kuro-sa...Kurogane?-El mago sabía también que debía cambiar su actitud...no quería que aquel terco chico de ojos rojos se llevara un mal recuerdo de él, bajó su mirada algo triste...en esa situación era imposible poner una sonrisa.

-Sabes lo que se acerca...verdad...?-su voz no sonaba como la de siempre...se oyó un poco "apagada"

-Hai...claro que lo sé...-se acercó a un poco a el ninja, aún con la mirada baja-pero también sé que algún día llegaré de nuevo a Japón...y mi estancia será larga..

-No...no necesitas ir a Japón...

-Vaya, jamás pensé que me quisieras tan lejos...-una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó en sus labios y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

-N-no es eso...

-Ah? o-o

Los fuertes brazos de Kurogane rodearon el delgado cuerpo de Fay, quien por un momento no supo que hacer...hasta que sonrío con tranquilidad y alivio

-Por qué lo dices Kurorin...?o..perdón..Kurogane...

-Porque...me quedaré junto a tí...

Fay se abrazó a su Kurorin...sabía que al espadachín casi se le iba el aire al decir eso y que había acabado con su dignidad...pero ya nada importaba si se quedaba junto a él...

OWARI

* * *

**owo bien...es todo por hoy, a quien le guste el SasuNaru y las historias tan deformes como las que yo escribo pueden pasarse por mi fic de Kimi to Boku XD es lo más estúpido que existe..pero me divierte hacerlo owo **

**espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima; y una vez más..disculpen este enorme retraso D:**


End file.
